


Tumblr drabbles, ficlets, and unused sections

by Peskychloe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: Things I've written which don't fit anywhere else





	1. Skype conversation about Yuuji's terrible cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write dialogue first and then annotate. This conversation is from ‘Divided’ and was going to be Yuuji and Chikara talking on Skype while Yuuji eats. In the end I just gave him porridge

“What _are_ you eating?”

“Soup.”

“What kind of soup?”

“Well, I don't know if it has a name.”

“Eh?”

“Well, see, I went to the market, 'cause I'm a poor student...”

“So you keep saying...”

“...And they had these like, lucky dip bags of vegetables and what not. For a fiver! Huge bag, like this. So I got one.”

“What did you get?”

“Oh potatoes, carrots, urm, mushrooms, some sort of leafy thing. An orange thing, I think it's a squash? No idea. It was hard to cut up anyway. Corn on the cob! That's an actual thing! Not just in cartoons. Urm,, what else. Oh, lettuce, celery, cucumber.”

“All for a fiver. That is pretty good value, I'll give you that.”

“I'm very domestic.”

“No you're not, you're a dickhead. So, what went in the soup?”

“Ah well thing is, I got this bag of vegetables last week. Before the weekend. So when I came to visit you, I forgot about the veg in the fridge. So when I got back, thought I'd better cook it.”

“What have you made?”

“I told you. Soup.”

“What else?”

“Dude. Soup.”

“Hang on, hang on. You put all that in the soup?”

“Yep!”

“The lettuce? The cucumber? Fucking hell, Yuuji, why didn't you make a salad?!”

“What's wrong with lettuce and cucumber in a soup?”

“'Cause it's usually a salad thing!”

“Tomatoes go in salads as well as soup.”

“Yes, but...cucumber and lettuce are meant to be crunchy.”

“Tomatoes are crunchy...”

“Tomatoes are squishy! And also, cucumbers are basically water.”

“Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't add much stock.”

“But...lettuce? In soup?”

“I looked online! There's such a thing as lettuce soup. And cucumber soup!”

“Isn't it usually cold though?”

“That's irrelevant. Look, cabbage soup, that's a thing, right?”

“Yes, but...”

“And isn't a lettuce just a type of cabbage?”

“Yuuji. Lettuce is _not_ cabbage.”

“And and cucumber. That's just courgette isn't it?”

“Show me it.”

“Look see. Blended together it's fine. It's full of good things!”

“Why is it purple?”

“Oh! Cause I added a jar of beetroot for some flavour.”

“Beetroot.”

“Yeah.”

“Pickled beetroot?”

“Urm. Yeah. Is there other types of beetroot? Oh! And some miso.”

“Miso?”

“Yeah, for flavour.”

“And how does it taste?”

“Urm. Like hot water, to be honest. You'd think it would taste like more, really, with all the stuff in it. I'm just downing it. You know, like a protein shake.”

“A hot smoothie?”

“Yes! See, this is why I'm going out with you.”

“So what you have there is either a hot protein smoothie, or maybe a salad soup?”

“Whatever floats your boat. That's the beauty of this dish.”

“What did Ethan make of that?”

“He won't eat it.”

“Yeah, well, neither would I. You'd better never cook anything like that for me.”

“I'm gonna learn to cook before you move here.”

“I'll never eat your cooking. We'll have takeaway every night.”

“You will, cause I'll just put it in your mouth.”

“And I'll spit it back in your face.”

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Mel on tumblr - EnnoTana and ‘are you flirting with me?’

There are twelve specks on the window, Chikara has counted them all as he listens, again, to Tanaka’s complaining.

The payoff comes at the end of a circuitous route, but Chikara guessed the destination anyway. It’s always the same.

‘She told me I’m too loud. Me!’ Tanaka shouts, as Noya clutches his waist at either side.

‘You’re never gonna keep a girl like this!’ he says through his giggling.

There’s a loud sigh which Chikara only realises he let escape when he feels it in his hair and everyone turns to look at him.

“Sorry if I’m boring ya,” Tanaka grins, “You probably agree with her, huh?”

“Well, you can be tremendously loud when you’re excited. And you did really like this one, didn’t you?”

“Yeah!” Tanaka says with enthusiasm and volume. “She was real pretty. Dark hair and sultry eyes. But she was smart too!”

“Everyone seems smart to you,” Chikara says under his breath, making Noya snort.

“I’m not gonna argue with that.”

Noya throws an arm around Tanaka’s shoulder. “C’mon, man, plenty more fish and all that. They’ll be lining up when they know you’re single again.”

“Yeah?”

“‘Course! Handsome fella like you?”

“Are you flirting with me? ‘Cause you’re not my type.” Tanaka ruffles Noya’s hair, making him yelp. “I like ‘em taller and prettier.”

Chikara focuses on the window again, stifling the sigh building in his chest.

There’s a speck on the window, bigger than the other eleven, and Chikara can’t take his eyes off it.

 


	3. Short spinal injury drabble

He wishes they could have a double bed, but there’s no point dwelling on that. They have the next best thing, and despite the carpet being ruined by wheels dragging across it too much, Chikara won’t stop it happening.

Yuuji kicks the side of the bed with his knee, until it’s flush with the other one, while Chikara lays on his back, wearing trousers but no shirt. He watches Yuuji as he pulls his own shirt over his head, hair forming a halo around his face, eyes cast down, and a small smile squishing his cheeks.

“I’m not sure this will work.”

“Let’s try anyway,” Yuuji says, still grinning. He puts a teaspoon in his mouth and picks up a small pot.

Yuuji is always a tease. He doesn’t need to be, Chikara can’t move, but it builds the frisson and Chikara loves it anyway. The flavour of the pudding is a mystery, why exactly it’s being served like this even more so.

“Don’t often get to see you like this,” Yuuji says as he clambers onto the bed. With a knee either side of Chikara’s hips, he rests back on his heels, carefully, obviously trying not to trap anything.

He drags his hair, damp from the effort of lifting Chikara’s dead weight, off his face, before looking down again.

“You see me like this all the time,” Chikara mutters.

“Nah I don’t. You’re flat on your back. At my mercy.”

“I’m always at your mercy-“

“No,” Yuuji interrupts, “Not like this. You’re all flushed and breathless.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re crushing my catheter,” Chikara lies. Yuuji must know he’s teasing, as he doesn’t move.

“You can admit when you’re turned on, ya know.”

“There’s a difference between turned on and confused,” he says through gritted teeth.

The truth is, it really is a bit uncomfortable on his back, which is why he usually lies on his side. Being on his back makes his catheter grumble for some reason.

“Anyway,” Yuuji says brightly, leaning to the side, “This isn’t it. There’s reasons.”

“Well, as long as there’s reasons...” Chikara says to the back of Yuuji’s head, as he reaches further. “What are you doing?”

There’s a flump as something soft falls on the floor, no doubt slipping from Yuuji’s hand.

“Oops. Hang on.” He climbs off, and apparently Chikara wasn’t lying as the catheter problem eases immediately.

Whatever Yuuji dropped fell far enough from the bed that Chikara gets a good look at his backside as he bends to get it; he stands back up, catching Chikara watching, mouth parted slightly and still flushed.

Ignoring the mumbled apology, Yuuji says, “Look, I got this!”

He holds up a red pillow, shaped like a cheese wedge or a slice of cake. As he squishes the sides, it looks firm, and Chikara’s expression changes to one of confusion.

“See, it goes under here,” he carries on.

Chikara is lifted gently by a soft, careful hand gripping the back of his neck. He feels the pillow placed under his head and shoulders, then he’s lowered back down, with as much care.

His head now rests about a foot higher off the bed, bent a little at the waist. It reminds him of the headrest at the hospital, but this is somehow sturdier that the nest of fluffy pillows he had there.

“How is it?” Yuuji asks, head cocked.

“Dunno.” Chikara shifts his shoulders a little, which is all he can, then lifts and drops his head. “ Not for sleeping,” he frowns.

“‘Course not.”

“Then...”

“Well, I...” He trails off, looking away and flushed with pink.

There’s only one thing that causes this reaction, and Chikara immediately knows what he has in mind. “Ah. Okay. Well.”

Yuuji fiddles with his fingers, waiting for the verdict, then fiddles with Chikara’s. “We’ll have to be careful of your catheter, I know,” he says, and Chikara’s chest bursts with fondness.

“Indeed.”

“It’s...easier to breathe when...isn’t it?” He looks away from Chikara’s thumb finally, with a hopeful expression.

“If I can eat the pudding with you over me, then...well, it should be fine.”

Satisfied, Yuuji straddles him again and opens the pot. It’s a little weird, but at least the catheter has stopped complaining about the new position.

It may be unconventional testing everything before they get carried away, but it’s helped a lot recently. Chikara hopes it carries on this way.

He likes nothing more than Yuuji smiling and astride him, especially when he discovers the pudding is vanilla.


End file.
